Guardian Spirit
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [ghost!Gakupo. human!Luka.] Luka pun semakin risih. Ada apa dengannya, tersipu hanya karena dipuji "cantik" oleh Gakupo yang tembus-pandang itu? / "Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Megurine-san." / "A-apa... APA-APAAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU, HAH!" / "Gakuto-kun, kau jahat!" / RnR?
1. Kebetulan atau?

"Luka-san..."

Panggilan itu terdengar samar. Seperti sangat jauh. Luka penasaran siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Yang ia lihat didalam pandangannya hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung.

"Luka-san... kalau kau mendengarku, turuti permintaanku ini."

"Sekarang dihadapanmu ada sebuah tangga, dimana ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata di ujung tangga itu. Berjalanlah ke depan tangga cahaya itu."

Tiba-tiba tanpa Luka sadari, tubuhnya bergerak. Mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh suara itu. Bagaikan hipnotis. Padahal rasanya tadi tidak ada apapun dipandangannya selain kegelapan. Sekarang malah ada tangga seperti yang ia ucapkan.

Kini ia berdiri didepan tangga itu.

"Seusainya, naiki tangga itu sampai ke atas."

Ah, Luka sungguh tidak mengerti...

"Ulangi langkah itu sampai 10 kali. Dan ketika telah selesai, lihatlah ke belakangmu. Disana ada roh penjagamu selama ini."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak mengerti. Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya seakan-akan punya otak sendiri? Bisa bergerak tanpa ia sadari dan kehendaki. Apalagi kaki-kakinya terus menciptakan langkah menaiki dan menuruni tangga itu dengan tempo sedang.

Walaupun sebenarnya Luka sendiri yang penasaran sih.

Dan. Roh penjaga, katanya?

Bukannya Luka tidak percaya. Luka memang sebenarnya percaya dengan eksistensi makhluk lainnya selain manusia. Ia percaya mereka ada. Tetapi ia tidak percaya bahwa ia akan bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka.

Luka tetap melangkah hingga akhirnya Luka berhenti di tangga bawah. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke belakangnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Hatinya tersentak ketika melihat ada seseorang disana. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, tingginya masih seperti manusia pada umumnya. Rambutnya ungu panjang yang tergerai bebas melintasi bahu bidangnya. Baju yang ia kenakan seperti baju samurai periode dulu.

Aura disekitarnya begitu cerah. Dan laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"_Yoroshiku_ _ne_, Megurine Luka-san."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Guardian Spirit**

Chapter 1. Kebetulan atau...?

* * *

Semua karakter yang ada disini merupakan hak cipta milik Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan-perusahaan pemiliknya. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** : Ide pasaran. Sebisa mungkin IC. AU. Isi ngawur. ghost!Gakupo. human!Luka. Berusaha bangkit dari hiatus.

* * *

**happy readinG.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luka baru saja pulang sekolah. Dengan perasaan gelisah yang menderanya. Sementara Kaito—orang yang mengantarnya pulang—sudah pulang ketika Luka menutup pintu rumahnya.

Tadi dia sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ada sebuah pekerjaan rumah yang jawabannya hanya ada di salah satu buku diantara rak-rak buku perpustakaan itu. Jadilah ia berada disana, dari pulang sekolah pukul 4 sore, sampai pukul setengah 6 sore.

Saking lelahnya, Luka pun langsung tertidur seusai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya tersebut.

Dan bukannya dibangunkan, seorang temannya bernama Shion Kaito malah mengusilinya dengan membisikkan sugesti tidak jelas itu! Tidak tahu juga, kemanakah perginya pustakawan yang biasanya masih ada didalam perpustakaan itu.

Sebenarnya pemuda di alam bawah sadarnya itu sama sekali tidak menakutinya.

Dia hanya tersenyum, mengucapkan salam yang biasanya digunakan orang ketika berkenalan, setelah itu tidak ada. Luka kemudian langsung terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang melintasi keningnya.

Dan disebelahnya ada Kaito yang duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Eh, Luka-san? Apa yang terjadi didalam mimpimu?"

"Apakah kau yang membisikiku ritual aneh itu?" Bahkan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, Luka justru langsung menghujani pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Kaito mengangguk.

Dan Luka mendengus sembari bangkit dari duduknya, membereskan perkakasnya, kemudian beranjak keluar dari sana.

"Eh? Hei! Luka-san! Kau marah?" Kaito tidak enak hati juga, karena sudah menakuti Luka. "Apakah ada sesuatu didalam mimpimu?"

"Disana ada..." Tatapan Luka tidak terfokuskan. Entah kenapa perasaan gelisah itu muncul didalam benaknya. "Seorang pemuda. Tersenyum padaku. Kemudian, tidak ada apapun."

Kaito yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Sementara Luka masih terdiam bisu ditempatnya.

"Err... kenapa kau terlihat gelisah begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kuantar? Sudah mau senja. Tidak baik anak gadis pulang sendirian saat begini."

Luka pun mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya pemuda berambut ungu itu sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya. Aura disekitarnya terlihat begitu cerah dan lembut. Membuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

Tapi siapa tahu itu hanya modus?

Luka tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia bukan seorang indigo, atau setidaknya memiliki indera keenam. Tidak, ia bukan orang seperti itu. Makanya, Luka hanya bisa merasa gelisah atas semua ini.

Ia berharap, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dan Luka semakin merasa merinding karena hari ini orang tuanya sedang keluar kota. Kakaknya Luki pun menginap dirumah temannya.

Intinya, Luka sendiri malam ini.

Semua orang jahat, ih!

"Lho? Kenapa TV-nya menyala?"

Luka hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung ketika didapatinya, TV menyala di ruang tengah.

Padahal tidak ada orang dirumah. Kakaknya langsung ke rumah temannya begitu pulang sekolah. Dan orang tuanya sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi.

"..."

Luka memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan membiarkan TV itu tetap menyala. Siapa tahu ia mendapat hiburan dari media kotak itu.

Sembari menghela napas, Luka melempar tas selempangnya dengan sembarang ke atas sofa dan menghempaskan pantatnya di dudukan sofa.

"Aduh..."

Itu bukan berasal dari mulut Luka.

Gadis bermata biru samudra itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Terkejut karena suara itu terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Berasal dari arah tasnya.

Luka menoleh, mendapati ada seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Dan tas selempangnya tadi memang ada disofa sebelahnya—dan menembus sosok tembus pandang itu.

"Oh, ini sebenarnya tidak sakit. Tapi rasanya aneh saja," gumam orang itu, balas menoleh pada Luka. "_Nee_, bisa singkirkan tas ini?"

Sementara Luka hanya terdiam, mata terbelalak, mulut menganga, dan bibir memble.

Luka pun kemudian menjerit histeris.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

'Orang tadi siapa ya? Pencuri? Atau orang mesum? Tapi sepertinya, tubuhnya transparan... ah, aku pasti pingsan karena terkejut melihatnya, atau hanya mimpi.'

Luka perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan kembali mata biru samudranya kepada dunia.

"Hei? Kau sudah sadar?"

Luka mengerjap-erjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

"_Ne_... kepalamu tidak apa-apa? Kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan jatuh. Aku tembus pandang sih, jadi tidak bisa mengangkatmu ke sofa."

Akhirnya siluet pemuda berambut ungu itu tampak jelas didalam matanya.

Lagi-lagi pelototan mata menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan polos orang itu.

"WAAAAA! SIAPA KAMU!" Spontan bangun dan ngesot menjauh karena terkejut, Luka menunjuk pemuda itu dengan tidak sopan. "MASUK SEMBARANGAN! SETIDAKNYA KETUK PINTU DULU KEK!"

"Ah, rupanya kau sehat-sehat saja." Bukannya apa, pemuda itu malah terlihat sangat santai. "Kau sepertinya kaget sekali ya? Tadi kepalamu duluan yang jatuh ke lantai lho!"

Luka tidak menanggapinya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Pemuda itu berambut panjang. Hal yang lumayan aneh untuk seorang laki-laki karena rambut panjang itu lebih identik dengan perempuan. Luka tahu bahwa orang ini adalah laki-laki, karena suaranya yang berat dan _bass_.

Lalu, pemuda itu 'kan yang muncul di dalam mimpinya tadi! Kenapa sekarang dia ada didepannya? APAKAH SEBENARNYA PEMUDA ITU HANTU—?

Dan hal terakhir yang paling ekstrim dan paling hebat. Pemuda itu transparan dan melayang diudara!

"Halo? Mbak?" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Luka. Gadis itu pun tersadar dan memusatkan pandangannya pada wajah pemuda yang entah kenapa tampak seperti manusia biasa itu. Maksudnya, biasanya hantu itu wajahnya pucat, bukan? Tetapi tidak demikian dengan hantu ini.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun biasa saja. Kaos kedodoran berlengan panjang warna hitam dan celana panjang berwarna biru malam. Jika saja tubuhnya tidak transparan, ia akan tampak seperti manusia biasanya.

Dan wajahnya begitu cerah dan nyaman dipandang. Ehm, bukan karena dia tampan ya.

'Ternyata orang ini memang yang muncul didalam mimpiku tadi...' batin Luka syok.

"Hehe... itu memang saya kok, Tuan Putri!" Pemuda itu menyengir sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Luka pun melongo semakin tablo.

'Dia bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku...!'

"Rata-rata, hantu memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, Megurine-san." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyeletuk.

Luka yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau adalah... 'roh penjaga'ku?" tanya Luka hati-hati, takut menyinggung. "Dan omong-omong, bisakah kau berhenti melayang seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut."

"Eh? Megurine-san takut? Oh, baiklah. Maafkan aku." Pemuda itu pun turun hingga kakinya menginjak tanah, kemudian ia duduk didepan Luka. "Ehm, aku ini... tidak bisa dibilang 'roh penjaga' juga. Mungkin aku hanya roh biasa."

"Lantas? Kau ini apa? Hanya hantu penasaran yang nyasar dirumahku?"

"Hmm... mungkin?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang _mungkin_? Kau berasal darimana sih?"

Dia menerawang sejenak ke langit ruangan, kemudian mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak ingat."

"... aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau itu sebenarnya kakek-kakek? Jadi sudah gampang lupa?" sindir Luka sarkastis.

"Ah, jangan begitu, Megurine-san! Aku masih muda, aku hanya mudah lupa! Itu saja!"

Luka menghela napas. "Jadi, kau juga lupa kenapa kau bisa jadi hantu penasaran begini, hm?"

"Ah, itu juga sih! Hehehe..." Malah tertawa tanpa dosa! "_Nee_, daripada kita jadi seperti orang asing begini, panggil saja aku Gakupo!"

"Itu nama panggilanmu?"

Gakupo mengangguk. "Megurine-san juga bisa memanggilku dengan Gaku-pyon kok! Biar lebih akrab gitu! Hehehe..."

Luka spontan melempar sandalnya ke arah Gakupo. Tapi malah menembus Gakupo dan berakhir di pojok ruangan.

"Ah, Megurine-san lupa kalau aku ini roh?" Gakupo melirik sejenak ke belakangnya, kemudian terfokus lagi pada Luka yang masang tampang tablo lagi. Tapi namanya juga Luka, dia lebih memilih untuk beralibi.

"Ehm. Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya kesal karena kau mulai menggodaku lagi!"

"Ah~ Megurine-san tidak terlihat kesal tuh."

Ah, alibi yang gagal. "... beritahu saja aku nama margamu! Aku jadi merasa aneh jika memanggil nama panggilanmu sedangkan kau sendiri memanggilku dengan nama margaku!"

"Ups, aku tidak ingat."

"JANGAN BOHONGI AKU!"

"Oh, woles saja, Mbak. Daripada kau memaksaku memberitahu nama margaku, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu?"

"..."

"Aw~ Tuan Putri Megurine tersipu-sipu~"

"DIAMLAH ATAU KUPANGGIL SHINIGAMI UNTUKMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ah, ah. Baiklah. Ampuni aku, Tuan Putri." Gakupo meletakkan kedua tangannya dilutut, kemudian membungkuk. Sungguh berminta maaf. "Jadi, memanggil nama kecilnya gak jadi nih?"

Hanya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari Luka saja, Gakupo tahu apa jawabannya. "Baiklah. Aku tetap memanggilmu Megurine-san."

Luka mengabaikannya dan menghela napas keras-keras. "Sudahlah. Aku mau makan."

Gakupo sendiri tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan sejenak pada Luka yang berlalu ke dapur, kemudian menerbangkan dirinya.

"Malam ini Megurine-san makan apa?" Ih, Gakupo kepo deh!

"Apa saja yang ada didapur ini." jawab Luka cuek. Dia berhenti didepan kulkas, dimana ada sebuah catatan tertempel di pintunya.

Oh, disana ada catatan yang berisikan tulisan alay milik Luki, masbro tercintanya.

_._

_My sweety little sister Luka-chan!_

_Aku diberi mandat oleh Mama, katanya Luka-chan makan saja apa yang ada di dapur. Soalnya Mama gak masak apa-apa tadi pagi sih! Dan aku kehabisan pulsa buat ngirim SMS padamu!_

_With love,_

_Your cool big brother Luki_

.

Pesannya saja tidak begitu jelas. Ah, pokoknya, Luka mengerti apa maksud Luki.

Dia disuruh masak sendiri—atau beli makanan jadi saja di luar. Kebetulan Luka lagi malas berkutat dengan dapur.

"Waa~ Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Megurine-san bakal beli makan diluar?" Gakupo masih melayang-layang disamping Luka.

Luka sendiri menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain."

Iris biru keunguan Gakupo mengikuti gerakan Luka yang berjalan menjauhi dapur. Dia mengikuti Luka sampai Luka sendiri yang mencegatnya. "Hei, apa kau masih akan mengikutiku bahkan ketika aku sedang ganti baju?"

"Kalau Megurine-san tidak keberatan..." Gakupo nyengir.

"..."

"Ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda."

Luka pun menghentikan _death_-_glare_ nuklirnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku akan tahu jika kau mengikutiku."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Luka pun masuk kekamarnya—setelah memastikan Gakupo sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa dan menonton TV.

Dibalik pintu kamarnya, Luka menghela napas.

Bagaimana bisa kehidupannya sekarang berubah drastis gara-gara kehadiran hantu yang tidak jelas datangnya darimana itu! Apalagi sepertinya Gakupo akan mengikutinya kemanapun terkecuali ke kamar mandi atau Luka sedang ganti baju! Bikin ngenes saja sih, hidupnya!

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah, bagaimana jika Gakupo akan tetap terus mengikutinya selamanya? Mengingat, Gakupo sendiri tidak ingat apapun kecuali nama kecilnya doang! Mimpi apa Luka semalam!

... oh iya, dia mimpi bangun kesiangan.

Sial.

Luka menghela napas lagi—sepertinya akan menjadi kebiasaan baru Luka ketika sedang gelisah. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gakupo. Baru kenal juga tadi!

Tapi meskipun Luka baru mengenalnya, entah kenapa Luka tidak merasa takut padanya. Mungkin dia memang gelisah, namun ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Gakupo itu sebagai roh yang jahat. Dia sedikit usil, tetapi Luka yakin, Gakupo hanya ingin Luka membantunya untuk mencari tahu apa gerangan yang membuatnya masih terus berkeliaran didunia ini.

Kemudian Luka pun melirik jam wekernya yang berdiri di meja buffet sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sudah pukul 7 malam.

"Megurine-san? Belum selesai juga?"

Betapa terkejutnya Luka ketika mendengar suara Gakupo yang begitu jelas di telinganya. Dia menoleh. Ternyata Gakupo ada disebelahnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG TUNGGULAH DILUAR!"

Luka mulai ragu kalau pemuda itu adalah "roh penjaga"nya.

Orangnya aneh begitu. Meskipun orang yang ada didalam mimpinya itu sangat mirip dengan Gakupo, Luka sama sekali tidak bisa disuruh percaya. Tidak bisa! Karena Luka orang yang termasuk berpikir secara logika.

Mungkin hanya kebetulan mirip. Tetapi, kenapa Gakupo tadi mengiyakan saja ketika Luka menanyakannya?!

Ah, Luka bingung. Sudahlah. Ia pusing mengurusinya. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat mengganti pakaian seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian biasa, dan segera membeli makanan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, walaupun sudah malam, tapi tetap saja pemandangan kota bikin silau!"

Luka merutuki Gakupo yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh disepanjang jalan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua kantong jaket coklat yang menutupi kaos hijaunya, dengan celana selutut yang menghias kakinya.

"Hei, daripada kau berceloteh seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau perhatikan sekeliling sambil mengingat-ingat apa alasan kau jadi arwah penasaran seperti ini?"

Desisan Luka membungkam Gakupo dalam sekejap.

Luka sendiri hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Menyusuri deretan pertokoan yang menjual apapun yang bisa diijual. Tapi dari semua itu, Luka hanya mencari satu; Makanan.

"Oh iya! Megurine-san! Aku sungguh senang karena meskipun kau tidak begitu tahu tentangku, tapi kau masih mau membantuku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku ini!" Gakupo kembali menyeletuk.

"Soalnya kalau aku tidak membantumu, kau pasti akan terus-terusan menggentayangi hidupku yang tenang ini!" ucap Luka dengan suara khas orang terpuruk. "Aku hanya mendambakan hidup yang damai dan sentosa..."

"..."

Entah kenapa Gakupo terdiam mendengarnya. Luka pun sedikit-banyaknya agak merasa bersalah juga. Yah, siapa tahu Gakupo salah mengartikannya sebagai, "Elo udah ngeganggu hidup gue, tau! Minggat sono lo!"

Yah, siapa tahu. Kita takkan pernah tahu apa yang para hantu pikirkan tentang kita.

"Ehm, aku tahu aku sudah mengganggumu, Megurine-san. Tapi ini takkan lama. Pasti takkan lama. Setelah semuanya beres, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu dan takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Giliran Luka yang terdiam mendengarnya.

Dan suasana canggung pun membayangi mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Hei, Gakupo."

"Ya, Megurine-san?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meminta bantuanku? Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membantumu?"

"Hm..." Gakupo pun berhenti melayang, dan menurunkan dirinya hingga kaki menyentuh tanah. Kemudian memasang pose berpikir. "Ah, aku mengikutimu karena kurasa hanya kau yang bisa membantuku, Tuan Putri Megurine!"

"Kenapa hanya aku? Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mempunyai indera keenam, aku pun bukan indigo. Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu."

"Megurine-san." Tatapan Gakupo melunak. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Terkadang, yang dilihat oleh orang lain bukan bakatnya, tetapi hatinya. Bisa jadi aku hanya bisa bergantung padamu karena kau adalah orang yang baik."

"..."

Gakupo sepertinya mencoba untuk merayunya lagi.

Tapi yang pasti, entah kenapa Luka sedikit terpana dan berdebar melihat wajah itu dihiasi dengan senyum tipisnya. Baiklah, itu bukan apa-apa. Mungkin Luka hanya sedikit terpana melihat senyum itu.

Jadi Luka hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghela napasnya, dan memusatkan perhatiannnya lagi pada pencarian makanan. Dan dia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi dia diperhatikan oleh para pejalan kaki.

"Ano, Luka-san. Kenapa kau tadi terlihat seperti berbicara sendiri?" Seorang berambut biru pun datang menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ah, Kaito-kun. Itu..." Luka berusaha mencari-cari alasan supaya dia tidak terlihat aneh dimata Kaito. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri! "Aku sedang latihan drama."

"Latihan drama ditengah jalan?" Gakupo tertawa mendengar alibi Luka. Gadis itu hanya mengabaikannya.

"Oh, kukira kau berbicara sendiri karena ritual itu membuatmu menjadi gila." ucap Kaito mengungkit-ungkit hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Luka ingat untuk saat ini.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak."

"Aku sungguh penasaran. Siapakah yang kau temui disana? Apakah dia menyeramkan? Dan, apakah ia mengikutimu hingga saat ini?"

Luka tahu bahwa Kaito pasti khawatir karena—bagaimanapun juga—dia yang membuat Luka menjadi seperti ini. Dan meskipun Luka masih merasakan kehadiran Gakupo disampingnya, pemuda rambut ungu itu tidak menjawab apapun. Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin mengusik Luka.

"Ah, orang itu seperti kita juga. Dia tidak menyeramkan. Dia baik. Dia punya perasaan seperti layaknya manusia. Dan..." Luka menarik napas diam-diam, dan memutuskan untuk berbohong dikalimat yang satu ini. "Dia tidak mengikutiku."

"Sungguh?"

Luka mengangguk. "Percayalah padaku."

_Percayalah_ _pada_ _kebohonganku_. Gakupo yang mendengarnya tidak kunjung berbicara. Dia hanya mendengarkan percakapan Luka dengan pemuda itu.

"_Nee_, sedang apa Luka-san diluar malam-malam sendirian begini?"

"Uhm, aku sedang mencari makan."

"Tidak ada orang dirumah?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah biasa di tinggal sendiri."

"Hm, baiklah. Maaf, aku masih ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kaito pun berlalu meninggalkan Luka yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"... kau menyembunyikan keberadaanku?" Gakupo bergumam pelan.

"Diamlah." Luka berucap cuek, dan kembali berjalan.

"Ah, padahal kukira tadi kau akan berkata _sejujur_-_jujurnya_. Karena kupikir, ada yang lain dari pemuda itu."

Luka tidak langsung menjawabnya karena mereka sudah terlanjur didalam sebuah rumah makan sederhana. Membeli sebuah paket makan, cek bayar, dibawa pulang.

Gadis itu baru menjawabnya ketika mereka sudah berada di jalan komplek rumah Luka yang sunyi.

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Dia ingin sepertimu."

"Apanya sih! Katakanlah dengan jelas!"

"Dia juga ingin mengalami hal spiritual sepertimu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Luka yang bingung pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dimana ada Gakupo yang berjalan dengan normal disebelahnya.

"Dia sebenarnya tahu bahwa kau diikuti hantu. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Dan, rata-rata orang yang terobsesi dengan ilmu gaib pasti akan merasakan hal seperti itu—ah, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi. Mereka ada disekitar sini."

Luka sempat tersentak mendengar kata "mereka" itu. Dia menoleh ke sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya rumah-rumah penduduk dan pepohonan yang sedikit bergoyang terkena angin.

"Megurine-san, hati-hatilah~ Setelah kau bisa melihatku, kau mungkin bisa melihat hal-hal lainnya yang seperti aku ini~"

"Maksudmu—SEKARANG AKU SUDAH BISA MELIHAT HANTU?"

"Iya. Dan tolong jangan berucap keras begitu. Kau bisa mengganggu tetangga rumahmu."

Luka tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya ternganga. Oh, Gakupo pasti berbohong. Pasti, PASTI! _Kami_-_sama_! Hidupnya tidak damai lagi!

"Megurine-san? Kenapa diam begitu? Tenanglah. Meskipun sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat mereka, aku akan meminimalisir jarak pandangmu dengan mereka. Jadi, kau takkan selalu bisa melihat mereka."

"T-tapi... bagaimana kalau mereka tahu aku bisa melihat mereka? Apakah mereka akan menggangguku?"

"Hm... aku yang akan mengurusnya. Siapapun yang berani mengganggu Megurine-san, mereka harus berhadapan denganku dulu."

Euh...

Luka jadi teringat dengan _anime_ yang berlambang sayap putih itu.*

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Luka menaruh bungkusan itu di meja ruang tengah dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

Kemudian ia membuka bungkusan yang ia beli tadi. Okonomiyaki.

"Woa, kelihatannya enak..." Gakupo berdiri disamping gadis itu. "Masih berasap..."

Mendengarnya, Luka pun menoleh.

"Kau mau?" Sekedar basa-basi. Karena Luka tahu, meskipun Gakupo mau, ia takkan bisa memakannya.

"Hm, mau sih. Tapi nanti Megurine-san bakal jadi kurang makanannya 'kan?"

Sebenarnya Luka mau membalasnya lagi, tapi dia sudah keburu lapar. Jadi tanpa mempedulikan jawaban Gakupo barusan, ia pun segera menyambar sendoknya, memotong salah satu sudutnya hingga menjadi irisan kecil, dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Megurine-san?"

"Uhm, enak." Luka melirik ke Gakupo lagi. Ada rasa tidak enak juga nih, makan didepan orang yang tidak bisa makan. "Kau tidak merasa lapar?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya lapar."

"Aku penasaran sudah berapa lama kau... mati." Baiklah, Luka sebenarnya tahu bahwa ada kata yang lebih sopan daripada kata mati. Tapi dia keceplosan.

Dan sepertinya Gakupo bukan orang yang akan mengurusi hal sekecil itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat." Gakupo acuh tak acuh, kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Luka. "Megurine-san, makanlah. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Uhm, baiklah..." Luka sendiri juga hanya bisa mengiyakan, dan mulai memakan Okonomiyaki-nya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu dapat melihat dari ekor matanya, Gakupo sedang berjalan—benar-benar berjalan, bukan melayang—mengelilingi rumahnya. Menelusuri dan mengenali tiap-tiap inchi rumahnya, seolah Gakupo adalah calon pencuri rumahnya.

Gakupo berjalan perlahan, mata iris biru keunguan miliknya memperhatikan benda-benda yang berada disana untuk mengisi kekosongan rumah itu. Rumah Luka sendiri terbilang biasa-biasa saja, seperti rumah pada umumnya. Dimana ada ruang tamu yang bergabung langsung dengan ruang tengah, berlanjut pada dapur dibelakangnya yang berbatas dinding. Kamar orang tua Luka ada dilantai bawah, sedangkan kamar Luka dan kakaknya ada dilantai atas.

"Hei, kalau aku tidur, kemana kau akan tidur? Atau apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku..." Gakupo pun mendapati sebuah figura dimana ada Luka dan keluarganya didalamnya, diatas tungku api. "Memangnya Megurine-san mau aku bagaimana?"

"Justru itu yang membuatku bingung."

"Ah, tunggu. Apa kau punya kamar tak terpakai? Aku mungkin tidak tidur, tapi setidaknya aku bisa duduk istirahat."

Sebenarnya Luka tidak mengerti apa saja yang dilakukan oleh para roh penasaran ketika malam—apakah mereka tetap memperhatikan para manusia tertidur pulas, atau bagaimana. Jadi dia pun hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Gakupo mau.

"Hm, sebenarnya ada. Di sebelah kirimu itu kamar tamu, lagi kosong. Kalau tidak keberatan, tinggallah disana."

"Baiklah, Megurine-san." respon Gakupo pelan, fokus memperhatikan Luka didalam foto tersebut. "Ne, gadis ini Megurine-san?"

"Iya."

Gakupo tidak menjawab lagi. Dia memperhatikan tiga orang lainnya disana. Ada seorang pria berambut merah pudar, seorang wanita berambut merah muda, seorang pemuda berambut merah muda lagi, dan Luka. Jadi bisa Gakupo prediksi bahwa ini adalah foto keluarga Luka.

Pemuda rambut feminim itu pun menaruh kembali figura ditangannya, beralih pada foto disebelahnya. Ada foto Luka dan kakaknya masih kecil, pada saat wisuda sekolah, dan lainnya.

"Megurine-san punya kakak ya."

"Iya, namanya Luki." ucap Luka singkat sambil membereskan kotak makan Okonomiyaki-nya tadi.

"Keluargamu sedang kemana, Megurine-san?"

"Ayah-ibuku sedang keluar kota mengunjungi saudara, dan kakakku sedang menginap dirumah temannya." Setelah membuang bungkusan itu ke tempat sampah di samping pintu rumah, Luka kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah seraya menguap.

"Megurine-san mengantuk?"

Luka tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Oh iya, Gakupo. Aku mau tanya."

"Silakan."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Gakupo melirik sedikit ke Luka yang ada disebelahnya. "Hah?"

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Tadi, aku tidak ada menyebutkan namaku, bukan?"

"... aku 'kan bisa membaca pikiranmu, Megurine-san."

"Oh iya. Maaf. Aku tidak ingat." jawab Luka, berjalan ke tangga rumah. "Baiklah, aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur. Kuharap kau bisa istirahat dikamar barumu."

"Baiklah, Megurine-san. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_." Luka tersenyum tipis menyahuti. Dan selagi dia berjalan naik tangga, memperhatikan Gakupo yang menembus dinding kamar barunya—Luka sedikit bergidik melihatnya—Luka pun berpikir akan sesuatu.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja bahwa Gakupo itu bukan hanya sekedar tersesat di rumah ini."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continueD.**

* * *

***)** Anime lambang sayap putih itu—Tsubasa Chronicle.

* * *

**A/N** : Yadda! Bangkit dari hiatus, tahu-tahu datang dengan fanfic ginian! Maaf, saya nyampah lagi. Dan maaf juga saya berencana untuk melupakan fanfic Vocaloid saya lainnya untuk sementara. Tenang, ini cuma 3 chapter kok, rencananya... ==

Ini terinspirasi darimanapun saya dapat inspirasi. Ritual itu, dari blog. Alur cerita, dari komik "Teacher, Please Listen to Me!" alias "Sensei, Kiite yo!". Obsesi Kaito terhadap ilmu gaib, dari saya sendiri. Ya, ya. Saya lagi demen dengan cerita hantu -.-

Tapi tetap saja, ini asli dari imajinasi saya. Saya harap ceritanya gak terlalu ngawur. Didalam fanfic ini, saya berusaha untuk sambil memahami perasaan roh penasaran (?). Oke, GakuLuka-nya belum terlalu terasa. Dan gomen, gomen banget Gakupo jadi hantu disini =w=

Meskipun Gakupo bukan guardian spirit-nya Luka secara definisi, tetap aja arti guardian spirit itu akan muncul di suatu waktu nanti bagi Luka... /apamaksud

Okay, _mind to review, minna_-_san_?


	2. Ketika Keganjilan Itu Semakin Jelas

Apa ini?

Dimana Luka saat ini?

Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba... Luka berada di tempat yang gelap ini? Di atas jembatan ini?

Luka tidak tahu. Jembatan ini terlihat begitu asing, sekaligus familiar. Ia seperti pernah berada disini, tetapi ia tidak ingat kapan persisnya.

Perasaan yang melingkupi hatinya saat ini membuatnya tidak menjadi lebih nyaman. Justru ia takut.

Tatapannya buram, begitu berkabut. Dan tempat ini lebih persis seperti _setting_ di kebanyakan film hantu.

Tidak, Luka takut bukan karena tempat ini mengingatkannya dengan film hantu "Fog" yang ia tonton secara paksa bersama Luki minggu lalu.

Perasaan asing ini yang membuatnya seperti terjebak didalam sebuah labirin hitam tanpa ujung. Ia pun gelisah.

Luka tidak kenal tempat ini. Dia mau pulang! Dia mau bangun!

Tapi, kenapa dia tidak kunjung terbangun juga?! Sekeras apapun Luka memejamkan kedua matanya!

Telinganya yang sensitif kemudian menangkap sebuah gelombang suara yang begitu pelan. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati ternyata ada orang lain disana.

Namun belum sempat ia mengetahui siapa mereka, kemudian semuanya menjadi cerah dan terang-benderang. Dan ia akhirnya terbangun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Guardian Spirit**

Chapter 2. Ketika Keganjilan Itu Semakin Jelas.

* * *

Semua karakter yang ada disini merupakan hak cipta milik Yamaha Coorporation beserta perusahaan-perusahaan pemiliknya. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** : Ide pasaran. Sebisa mungkin IC, tetapi sepertinya malah OOC. AU. Isi ngawur. ghost!Gakupo. human!Luka. slight KaitoMiku, dikit aja kok.

* * *

**happy readinG.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luka pun tersadar dari tidurnya.

Mata biru lautnya spontan terbuka dan melirik ke arah kanannya, pada jam weker. Pukul 6 pagi, saatnya bangun.

Ia bangun dan merenggangkan bahunya sejenak. Menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia berada ditepi tempat tidur, dan kembali merenggangkan kakinya. Dilihatnya jendela kamar yang tirainya telah terbuka.

"... aku rasanya tak pernah lupa untuk menutup tirai jendela sebelum tidur." Pantas saja tadi ia terbangun karena cahaya yang terang. Rupanya cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela itu yang membangunkannya.

Luka terdiam sebentar. Ia memperhatikan jemari kakinya yang terlihat halus karena terawat, kemudian beralih pada langit kamarnya. Ia punya firasat adanya ketidakberesan pada tirai jendelanya itu, tetapi ia sendiri tidak dapat membuktikannya karena tidak ada keganjilan lainnya yang dapat ia kemukakan mengenai praduganya terhadap—

"Yo, Megurine-san. _Ohayou_ _gozaimashita_!"

—Gakupo. Baiklah, sekarang sudah jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Uwaaa! Bisakah kau berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Luka hampir terlonjak ketika ia mendapati tahu-tahu Gakupo sudah ada didepannya. Menyeramkan.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bercanda, Megurine-san!" Gakupo menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, kemudian berhenti dan tersenyum kecil pada Luka. "_Nee_, Megurine-san. Hari ini Minggu, ada rencana mau kemana?"

"Hum, Minggu?" Oh, Luka baru sadar kenapa kemarin Luki begitu ngotot ingin menginap dirumah temannya. Hari ini Minggu, pantas.

"Iya."

"Ah, aku sendiri baru sadar hari ini Minggu. Jadi aku tidak tahu mau pergi kemana." ucap Luka. "Omong-omong, apa tirai itu kau yang buka?"

Gakupo tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Hum, iya."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Bukannya kau itu tembus-pandang?"

"Hehe, aku punya kemampuan khusus supaya bisa menggerakkan suatu benda yang ringan, Megurine-san."

Luka hanya mengerutkan dahi. Jawaban yang terkesan sedikit maksa, sebenarnya. Tetapi karena Gakupo itu hantu, jadi Luka hanya mengiyakan saja. "Sudahlah, kau tunggulah dimanapun kau mau, asalkan bukan disini. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Mau kutemani?" Dan Gakupo lagi-lagi nyengir, sedikit—ehem—mesum.

"..."

"A-aku mengerti. Kutunggu di ruang tengah."

Mengalihkan tatapannya yang sebelumnya mematikan dari Gakupo, Luka kembali menghela napas. Sementara Gakupo masih ada dikamarnya, belum beranjak juga.

"Gakupo, bisakah kau tidak terlalu menggodaku? Aku masih merasa risih denganmu, tahu."

"... ah, baiklah. Maaf. Aku akan lebih menahan diri."

Sebelum Luka membuka pintu kamar, ia melirik sekilas pada Gakupo. "Hei, apa kau marah?"

"Apa Megurine-san sendiri marah?" tanya Gakupo membalikkan kalimat itu pada Luka.

Dan kalau dibilang marah, sebenarnya Luka sama sekali tidak marah. Sungguh. Ia hanya merasa tidak terbiasa dijahili oleh orang lain. Yah, Luki juga orangnya lumayan jahil sih, tetapi itu lain cerita. Luki 'kan kakaknya, sedangkan Gakupo itu orang lain. Ehem, ralat. Gakupo itu "hantu yang baru saja ia kenal".

Ini hanya masalah terbiasa atau tidak.

"Tidak kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Sudahlah. Aku bukan orang yang bisa gampang marah."

"Kalau begitu, yang tadi malam itu apa...?" Gakupo terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyeringai. Seakan baru menyadari suatu hal.

"Apanya?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Apa! Jelaskan padaku!"

"Ups, ini rahasia, Megurine-san." Seringai misterius masih terpampang diwajah Gakupo. "Ah, tadi katanya mau mandi, Megurine-san? Tidak jadi?"

"Uhm, tentu saja jadi." Luka membuka pintu kamarnya setelah meraih handuk yang ada digantungan baju sebelah pintu. Ia yakin Gakupo pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak mengurusinya lebih jauh lagi dan hanya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Oh, Tuan Putri Megurine penasaran..." Gakupo sedikit terkekeh. "... dasar tsundere."

Bukan tanpa alasan Gakupo mengatai Luka dengan sebutan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali hari ini Minggu."

Luka kembali teringat, ia ada janji dengan temannya.

"_Luka-san! Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini kita jalan-jalan? Yah, bareng Rin-chan juga!"_

"_Euhm, baiklah, Miku. Kebetulan aku tidak ada acara nanti."_

"Oh, hari ini Megurine-san mau janjian sama temannya?" tanya Gakupo, melayang-layang didekat Luka yang sedang... oke, berdandan. Dia sudah mandi dan sarapan tadi, jadi tinggal ganti pakaian dan sedikit berdandan saja.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang hanyalah baju kemeja putih yang dilapisi rompi hitam bermotif putih acak, mengenakan rok hitam dimana kakinya juga dibalut oleh stocking hitam sampai paha.

(Ups, hari ini Luka sedang buta warna pakaian.)

Dan jangan pikirkan bagaimana Luka sarapan. Karena masih terbawa rasa malas tadi malam, jadi Luka hanya memakan dua biji roti yang diberi selai, dan segelas susu. Baiklah, menu sarapan yang kelewat _mainstream_.

"Iya."

"Bukan janjian dengan pacar?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Abaikan ucapanku tadi."

Luka memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tangan-tangan rampingnya menggerakkan sisir itu pada rambut merah mudanya dengan perlahan, seolah takut jika sisir itu akan menyakitinya. Seusainya, ia pun memeriksa kembali wajahnya yang sudah tersentuh oleh beberapa alat kecantikan yang sederhana.

Dan ia kemudian mencoba mencari siluet Gakupo di cermin. Tetapi tidak ada. Ya, Luka tahu itu sia-sia karena pemuda itu sendiri hanya berupa roh, bukan sesuatu yang bersifat padat dan memiliki bayangan.

Luka diam-diam merasa prihatin dan simpati—serta merinding dan ngeri—atas kondisi Gakupo. Dan tatapannya pun melemah.

"... Megurine-san cantik ya."

"Hah?" Luka sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Meskipun di cermin tidak ada Gakupo, dibelakangnya jelas-jelas ada Gakupo.

Sungguh dinamika hidup.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Iya, Megurine-san terlihat cantik." Gakupo mengulang pujiannya lagi. Dan tidak bisa Luka pungkiri, jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mendengar kalimat itu ia dengar dari pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Kau bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong?"

"Dan untuk apa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu tiba-tiba disaat begini?" Luka cepat-cepat merapikan peralatan kecantikannya, mengambil tas selempangnya, dan berjalan ke pintu kamar.

Itu hanya alibi.

Sebenarnya Luka merasakan adanya keanehan pada suasana hatinya saat mendengar pujian itu dari Gakupo. Tidak, mungkin itu hanya perasaan senang yang muncul ketika ada seorang lelaki yang memuji kecantikanmu.

Mungkin.

Lantas apa maksud dibalik rona merah yang samar diwajah cantik milik Luka itu?

"Sudahlah. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

"Ya, baiklah, Megurine-san."

Gakupo pun ikut berjalan menyusul Luka yang sedang membuka pintu kamar. Dan sempat terhenti ketika Luka malah membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"A-ah. Megurine-san, maafkan aku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menutup pintunya. Kau tahu aku bisa tembus, bukan?" Suara Gakupo pun menghentikan langkah Luka yang sedikit tergesa. Untung saja, dia baru sampai di anak tangga pertama. Jadi tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa."

Gadis itu kembali ke pintu kamarnya. Menutupnya, menguncinya, kemudian ia pun kembali berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Luka pun akhirnya sampai di stasiun dekat rumahnya, tempat janjian.

"Memangnya siapa saja temanmu yang ikut, Megurine-san?" Duh, Gakupo kumat kepo.

"Hum, setahuku cuma 2 orang. Dua-duanya perempuan..." jawab Luka sambil lalu. Pandangannya mengarah pada orang-orang yang lalu-lalang disekitar mereka.

Dan rata-rata, mereka semua itu berbeda _gender_, dan saling pegangan tangan. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang sejenis _gender_... ah, lupakan.

Duh, inilah kenapa Luka terkadang benci keluar rumah pada hari Minggu. Karena omong-omong, Luka itu jomblo—tetapi tidak pakai ngenes. Luka bukannya tidak laku. Dia lumayan populer kok, disekolahnya.

Luka hanya tidak ingin mengurusi hal seperti itu.

Karena dia teringat akan sesuatu. Masa lalunya, tetapi ia tidak begitu ingat. Hanya terlintas sekilas di pikirannya. Perasaan yang dengan begitu kuat menahannya untuk tidak buru-buru memasuki dunia percintaan. Dan karena hal itu, entah mengapa, Luka merasa dirinya sekarang sedang amnesia kecil.

"Ah, Megurine-san mau seperti mereka~?" ucap Gakupo—yang sedang melayang disampingnya—dengan suara yang meninggi dan bernada. Pertanda, dia mulai menggoda Luka lagi. Tentu saja yang Gakupo maksud "mereka" itu adalah orang-orang yang bergandengan tangan itu.

"_U-urusai_."

"_Naa_, kenapa Megurine-san? Aku hanya bertanya~"

"Pertanyaanmu itu sangat tidak penting, kau tahu."

Sebisa mungkin Luka menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi, tetapi pada akhirnya, suaranya malah terdengar ketus dan lirih. Dan itu justru membuat Gakupo terkekeh pelan. Melihat Luka seperti itu sungguh menyenangkan, bagi pemuda hantu itu.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa kok, Megurine-san."

"Luka-saan!"

Kedua kepala itu spontan menoleh ke asal suara, dimana ada seorang gadis berambut hijau _teal_ dan pemuda berambut biru baja dibelakangnya.

"Eh, Miku..." Mata Luka kemudian menyipit memperhatikan pasangan itu menghampirinya. "Kau tidak bilang kalau Kaito-kun ikut denganmu juga."

"Hehe, habisnya. Dia tiba-tiba ngotot mau ikut juga. Dan karena aku kasihan, jadi akhirnya kubiarkan saja dia ikut."

"Lha, Miku-chan, kenapa jadi gara-gara kasihan? Itu berarti sebenarnya kamu gak mau aku ikut dong?" Kaito menyahuti jawaban Miku yang tanpa dosa itu dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sok sedih.

"Bukannya begitu, Bakaito."

"_Nee_, Miku. Rin mana? Katanya dia ikut juga, bukan?" sela Luka.

"Ah, itu dia! Rin-chan tidak jadi ikut. Katanya Len-kun mendadak demam, dan dia tidak tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi yah, begitulah..."

"Oh." Meskipun tetap berekspresi datar, Luka diam-diam pundung didalam hatinya.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam padanya? Kenapa... dia harus berjalan sendiri sedangkan temannya Miku berjalan berdua dengan—ehem—gebetannya si Kaito. Kenapa? KENAPA? Apa karena selama ini Luka terlalu dingin jadi ditakdirkan jomblo begini?

Kalau ada Rin, 'kan bebannya jadi lebih ringan, gitu...

"Keke. Yang sabar ya, Megurine-san." Dan Gakupo yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka, malah memperkeruh suasana dengan terkekeh seperti itu!

Luka tidak menjawab. Hanya melempar tatapan andalannya secara diam-diam pada Gakupo, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Miku-Kaito. "Eng, kita pergi sekarang?"

"Yup! Ayo, Luka-san!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Megurine-san, daripada kau berjalan sendiri begitu, kutemani jalan berdua ya."

Luka tidak menyahuti sementara Gakupo perlahan turun dari melayangnya dan berjalan disampingnya. Ingin rasanya Luka meneriaki pemuda itu, mengatakan bahwa usahanya itu sia-sia karena pemuda itu sendiri tidak terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali Luka seorang.

Tetapi suatu sudut didalam hatinya tidak demikian. Hanya mengatakan, "Cukup dengan kau yang tahu, itu sudah cukup, bukan?"

Ah, Luka serasa punya dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Ketika dia mengatakan hal negatif, ada seseorang didalam dirinya yang membantahnya dengan hal positif. Mengerikan.

"Eh?! Megurine-san! Awas!"

DUAK!

Karena sibuk melamun, Luka jadi tertabrak tiang listrik. Duh, nasib.

"Eh, eh! Luka-san! Tidak apa-apa?!" Miku dan Kaito sigap menahan tubuh Luka yang sedikit limbung. Sementara itu, Luka menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit mati rasa. Dahinya. Tidak persis ditengah sih, tetapi lumayan tertutup oleh rambut poninya.

"Uwaa! Luka-san! Dahimu!" seru Miku panik sambil menunjuk dahi Luka.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menyentuh memarnya, dan sedikit mengernyit. Sebenarnya ini lumayan sakit. Tetapi karena dia tidak mau membuat Miku dan Kaito khawatir, jadi dia memutuskan untuk berbohong. Dia pun melepas pegangan Miku dan Kaito ditangannya. "Sudahlah, ini hanya memar kecil. Nanti sembuh sendiri kok."

"Tetapi memarnya merah sekali, Luka-san. Kurasa itu pasti sakit sekali." Pemuda Shion itu berucap sedikit mengernyit, seolah bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Kubilang tidak sakit, ya tidak sakit." Luka ngeyel dengan kebohongannya.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kalau benar-benar sakit, bilang ya, Luka-san." Mereka bertiga—_plus_ Gakupo yang terdiam melihat memar di dahi Luka—pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuah, lega sekali bisa berbelanja lagi setelah sekian lama."

Kini mereka ada disebuah rumah makan. Setelah berkeliling di komplek pertokoan dan membeli beberapa barang. Dari yang paling penting, sampai yang paling tidak penting.

Dan kini makanan yang ada diatas piring-piring itu telah tandas dihabiskan oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Miku-chan, apa orang tuamu tidak keberatan dengan belanjaanmu yang, uhm, agak banyak ini?"

Iya, Miku membeli barang-barang sampai harus menenteng 3 kantong belanjaan. Luka sendiri hanya satu kantong, itupun berukuran kecil.

Jawabannya cukup sederhana; Luka sedang kekurangan uang. Jadi, dia hanya membeli apa yang paling penting saja.

"Hum, tidak apa-apa! Mereka takkan marah kok!"

Luka tersenyum mendengar pernyataan polos itu. Ah, orang tuanya sendiri tidak begitu suka jika Luka pulang-pulang, sudah menenteng begitu banyak kantong belanjaan. Keluarganya yang sederhana sudah mendidiknya untuk tidak boros semenjak dia masih kecil.

Gadis beriris mata biru laut itu hanya memutar-mutar sedotan didalam minumannya. Tampak sedikit bosan. Dia terpikir kembali, tadi dia seolah hanyalah seorang kacung saja, karena hanya mengikuti kemana Miku dan Kaito pergi. Mereka berdua sendiri gandengan tangan. Yah, meskipun Miku selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikan Luka dan menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk berjalan disampingnya.

Dan sekali lagi. Luka sedikit benci jika harus berjalan sendiri begini.

(Dan Gakupo mendengar suara rintihan hati itu. Ya, dia mendengarnya walau dalam hening.)

"Tidak terasa, sudah jam setengah 4. Kalian sudah berjalan-jalan begitu lama. Apa kalian mau pulang?" tanya Kaito memperhatikan jam tangannya.

"Oh! Benar juga! Aku lupa! Aku harus pulang jam 4!" Miku mendadak berdiri, dan menarik tangan Kaito. "Bakaito, Luka-san, ayo kita pulang!"

"Bakaito _janai yo_, Miku-chan."

"Hm. Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih mau disini."

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah. Kami pulang duluan ya, Luka-san."

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk kedua orang itu keluar dari rumah makan tersebut. Meninggalkan Luka sendiri—berduaan dengan Gakupo yang tembus-pandang.

Ternyata Gakupo yang dari tadi sempat terlupakan itu sedang duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Luka. Ya, Luka sendiri yang menyuruh Gakupo untuk duduk disitu.

"Megurine-san?" Luka bisa mendengar Gakupo memanggilnya disamping.

"Apa?"

Ah, Luka tidak peduli jika dia dianggap sinting karena berbicara sendiri sekarang di tempat umum. Dia hanya sedang suntuk, dan bosan. Dia malas pulang, karena sama saja dia sendiri disana.

Tetapi mungkin memang lebih baik dia pulang saja.

"Aku tahu memar itu masih sakit, bukan?"

"Lantas? Diobati pun, rasanya akan tetap saja sama."

"Tentu saja berbeda, Megurine-san. Setidaknya setelah diobati, lukanya akan lebih cepat sembuh."

"Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikan lukaku sampai segitunya?" Suara Luka terdengar sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Gakupo begitu cerewet mengenai luka didahinya—

"Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Megurine-san."

Gadis itu pun melirik pada Gakupo yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak oleh Luka. Apa itu? Ekspresi cemas? Ekspresi seolah dia juga ikut merasakan luka tersebut?

Luka merasakan gemuruh di dadanya.

"... sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Luka berdiri, dan berjalan menembus Gakupo tanpa dosa. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Toh, Gakupo sendiri tidak keberatan dan tidak merasa sakit karenanya.

Dan pemuda itu hanya mengikuti kemana Luka berjalan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi dering memecah konsentrasi berjalan Luka. Dia berhenti dipinggir jalan, dan memeriksa ponselnya.

Itu pesan dari Luki.

"_Luka-chan, kau dimana? Aku sudah didepan rumah nih. Aku gak ingat bawa kunci cadangan rumah."_

Hah, ada-ada saja Luki ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Kalau Luki sudah pulang, itu berarti Luka harus semakin hati-hati jika ingin mengobrol dengan Gakupo.

Setidaknya Gakupo masih aman, karena Luki sendiri tidak bisa melihat hantu. Setahu Luka sih.

"Luka-chan! Kau kemana sajaa? Kupikir kau ada didalam rumah!" protes Luki ketika Luka menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu pagar mereka yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin cari angin. Makanya, lain kali jangan lupa bawa kunci cadangan."

Luki hanya memutar bola matanya 90 derajat ke arah kiri. "Uh, iya deh."

Dan Luka mengangkat sedikit kedua bahunya, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci rumah dari tas selempangnya, dan membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci tersebut. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan Gakupo yang ikut masuk tanpa Luki sadari dan ketahui.

"_Naa_, Luka-chan, kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah tadi. Memangnya kau sendiri belum?"

Sekedar catatan. Luka bukanlah seorang tipe adik yang baik, karena dia nyaris tidak pernah memanggil Luki dengan sebutan "Kakak", "Nii-san", atau yang mirip-mirip seperti itu. Jangan tanya kenapa harus begitu. Tanyalah pada Luka sendiri.

"Uwaa, padahal kukira belum. Aku sendiri belum makan."

"Kau berharap bisa sekalian numpang makan denganku, bukan?" ucap Luka sarkastis, tahu persis kebiasaan kakaknya yang tidak mau rugi bahkan pada adiknya sendiri.

Dan Luki hanya cemberut mendapat sindiran itu. "Bukan gitu..."

Luka menghela napas perlahan, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari tasnya. Dan menyerahkannya pada Luki. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bisa mengirim SMS padaku itu karena kau minta pulsa dari temanmu. Ini, belilah makan diluar. Aku tidak masak apapun dari tadi malam."

Mata biru laut Luki yang hampir serupa dengan milik Luka itu pun berbinar-binar. "Hoa, tumben baik banget. Makasih ya, Luka-chan adikku yang baik!" seru Luki langsung menerjang Luka dan memeluknya. Untung saja Luka sudah bisa menduga hal itu akan terjadi, jadi dia bisa antisipasi dan tidak limbung.

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah, cepat pergi sana sebelum kau mati kelaparan disini."

"Hum, baiklah!" Kemudian dapat Luka lihat, pemuda berambut merah muda itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. "Dahimu kenapa, Luka-chan? Habis terbentur dinding atau sesuatu?"

"B-bukan apa-apa."

"Rasanya sakit?"

"Tidak sakit kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Luka hanya tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Makanya dia berbohong. Padahal memarnya itu sekarang lagi nyut-nyutan.

Dan sebagai seorang calon aktris yang baik, Luka dituntut untuk pandai berakting. Meskipun bukan berarti harus begini juga.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat, Luka-chan!"

Terkadang Luka bingung, sebenarnya diantara mereka itu mana yang lebih pantas jadi kakak dan mana yang lebih pantas jadi adik?

"Kalian sungguh kakak-adik yang menarik." Gakupo akhirnya bersuara kembali setelah memastikan Luki telah keluar dari rumah kediaman Megurine.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Gakupo mengikuti Luka yang berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Ia pun duduk disampingnya. "Hanya saja... kau yang dingin dan kakakmu yang agak hiperaktif itu... begitu kontras."

"Saudara kembar bahkan tidak sama sifatnya." jawab Luka sekenanya, memeriksa belanjaannya.

"Iya sih." Tatapan Gakupo kembali terpaku pada memar di dahi Luka untuk kesekian kalinya. "Megurine-san..."

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau obati luka memarmu ini?"

Luka kembali melirik Gakupo dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kotak obat yang tertempel di dinding dekat jalan menuju dapur. "Lihat, aku ingin mengobatinya, kau puas?"

Gakupo tidak menjawab, selagi ia memperhatikan Luka yang kembali duduk dengan obat dan air minum ditangannya.

Gadis semampai itu pun memasukkan obat tablet itu ke dalam mulutnya, dan disusul dengan air minum.

Seusainya, mereka pun hanya berdiam diri.

"Hei, Gakupo."

"Iya, ada apa, Megurine-san?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir Kaito bisa ingin mengalami hal seperti yang kualami ini? Maksudku, apa maksudmu dengan 'rata-rata orang yang terobsesi dengan ilmu gaib pasti akan merasakan hal seperti itu'?" Rupanya Luka masih terpikir oleh hal itu.

"Yah, itu setahuku sih... Bahkan, kau tahu? Ada orang yang sengaja mengarang cerita hantu yang tidak pernah terjadi hanya sekedar karena ingin dianggap hebat, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya yang merugi karena dialah yang sungguh bertemu dengan hantu tersebut. Dan ada juga yang berharap mengalami kejadian hantu yang mengerikan, sehingga dia sengaja melakukan suatu ritual yang membuatnya malah terjebak dalam labirin yang lebih mengerikan dari yang ia bayangkan."

"Oh..." Walaupun sebenarnya Luka tidak begitu percaya, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk mempercayainya saja untuk saat ini.

Kemudian hening lagi.

Dan sambil meminum minumannya lagi, iris biru laut Luka menangkap ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pemuda itu.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hum, lukamu itu masih terasa sakit?"

"Masih lumayan sih, tetapi sudah lebih baik daripada tadi."

Kemudian tanpa ada yang menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tahu-tahu Gakupo mendekat pada Luka.

Dan mencium kening itu—lebih tepatnya, pada bekas memarnya—dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Hanya sebentar dan tidak begitu dalam.

Kemudian setelah tersadar, Gakupo dengan segera mengakhirinya dan menatap Luka lekat. "Apa sudah menjadi lebih baik? Ah, anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi aku gagal menghentikan insiden itu. Aku janji takkan membuat hal seperti itu terulang lagi dengan cara apapun."

"..."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Luka untuk sekedar menyadari ciuman itu. Ia tidak merasakan keberadaan benda lembut itu didahinya—ingat, siapa Gakupo itu—tetapi ia merasakan kehangatannya.

Rasa hangat sebagai perwujudan dari perasaan yang Gakupo curahkan didalamnya.

Oh, tidak. Luka tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Dan tidak ingin tahu.

Sungguh, ia tidak ingin tahu. Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu familiar?

"A-apa... APA-APAAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU, HAH!"

Kemudian semua kegalauan itu pun tumpah dalam sederet kalimat sumpah-serapah dari Luka. Tetapi Gakupo yakin ia lihat wajah itu sangat merah dan tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukainya.

Yah, biarlah Gakupo menjadi sok tahu untuk kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fuah! Aku langsung pulang begitu sadar sudah senja. Ah, yang itu tadi enak sekali makanannya." Luki ber-monolog sambil duduk diatas karpet didepan TV, baru saja pulang dari acara makan mendadaknya tadi. Kemudian ia melirik Luka yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa.

"Luka-chan, apa kau tahu sampai kapan ayah dan ibu pergi?"

"..."

"Luka-chan?"

"..."

"_Hello_? _My_ _sweety_ _imouto_? _What's_ _happening_ _with_ _you_?"

"Diamlah."

"Eh?!"

Luki sebenarnya sudah terbiasa mendapat respon dingin nan judes dari adiknya tersebut, tetapi ia rasa kali ini ada yang salah dengan Luka. Maka dari itu, ia pun mendatangi Luka yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan posisi telungkup, dan mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya walau tertutup oleh helaian rambut panjangnya.

"Luka-chan? Ada apa? Kalau ada masalah, mungkin mau curhat? Gak apa-apa, gratis kok."

"..."

"Eh, kenapa jadi diam lagi..."

"..."

Luki yang tidak kunjung mendapat respon apapun dari Luka pun, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh, dan kembali duduk diatas karpet sambil menonton TV.

"..."

(Walaupun tidak ada yang menyadari, wajah Luka sekarang sangat memerah, tanpa disadari oleh si subjek. Dan mumpung Gakupo sedang menghilang entah kemana sehabis dia omeli tadi sore, Luka ingin bergalau sepuas-puasnya terlebih dahulu.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Luka akhirnya capek sendiri. Jadi tanpa peduli dimana hantu itu berada sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan.

Dan ketika terlelap tertidur, seberkas memori melesat didalam kalbunya. Menghentak kesadarannya.

"_Gakuto-kun, kau jahat!"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continueD.**

* * *

**Balasan review **(lagi ngehemat kuota, jadi gak bisa balas satu-satu ._.) :

- **Kurotori** **Rei**. Yah, itu 'kan karena Kaito-nya aja yang sedikit aneh. Jadi dia setidaknya pengen merasakan pengalaman spiritual seperti Luka juga... makasih udah RnR ^^

- **Akari** **Hikari**. Ini udah lanjut. Lumayan cepet 'kan? Gak sampai seminggu? Hehe, makasih udah RnR :D

- **Yamashii** **Raura**. Makasih, makasih udah RnR juga ^^

* * *

**A/N** : _Update_ yang cepat akibat dari _mood_ yang sedang terlampau bahagia. Jadi, mumpung lagi seneng luar biasa karena suatu anime, saya pun cepat-cepat mengetik dan jadilah tidak sampai satu minggu.

Tetapi gak tanggung juga kalau malah jadi makin aneh dan ada bagian yang mungkin agak rumpang karena kurang deskripsi. Maaf ._.

Chapter 3 adalah chapter terakhir, sudah saya tetapkan daripada ntar kepanjangan... kecuali kalau ada perubahan rencana :D

Oke, terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ini, apalagi memberi review. Jadi, _mind_ _to_ _review_?


End file.
